


From Darkness to Promote Me: Redemption

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Crossover, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt chapter (or chaser, if you will) for <i>From Darkness to Promote Me.</i> Best to read that first.</p><p>In a quantum multiverse, even the tiniest choice we make will split us off into another reality, for good or ill. Here’s the story of what happened to Khan and Molly in another reality that’s just a breath away from the one we’ve seen in <i>From Darkness to Promote Me.</i> Khan gives in to a passing impulse and gains a little information that ends up changing everything. </p><p>For my dear readers, with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mind is its own place, and in itself  
Can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n.  
John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

***

“You killed them,” Molly choked, her hand shaking around the phaser. The scent pouring off her naked body was utterly intoxicating; Khan took great gulps of it, filling his lungs as far as the restraint straps of the command chair would allow. Then the meaning of her words finally drifted through his dazed mind, and Khan blinked.

“Killed whom?” he replied, licking his lips. He couldn’t seem to care that she was pointing the phaser directly at his head, because she was drawing nearer, nearer each second…

“My crew, the _Enterprise_ crew,” Molly cried with a stamp of her foot. Oh, that made her flesh jiggle and her breasts bounce. Khan’s hands itched to touch her. Wasn’t there some kind of override authorization on the restraint straps? 

“I didn’t destroy the _Enterprise,_ Molly,” he retorted. Of course, she would have assumed he had. “I merely crippled it. Knocked out their warp drive, subspace, main power, the artificial gravity...well, everything but life support. And auxiliary power, enough to maintain orbit.”

A little frown appeared over her delicate features. “Then...they’re alive?” The phaser lowered, just a little.

“If they managed to avoid cocking things up, yes, they will have secured rescue well before now. I admit I was furious with them. But I did get my crew back, despite their efforts to hide the cryotubes in the Med Bay.” Khan couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling down her body, and he was gratified to see that she was doing the same, her gaze sliding lingeringly across his bare shoulders, his chest, his arms, his face. 

“Why...why not just kill them?” she asked, swallowing hard, still resisting. Her eyes narrowed. She brought the phaser up again, trained it on his face. “I think you’re lying again.” 

“It was their first officer, the half-Vulcan,” Khan told her, savagely pushing down an urge to lunge at her, to try to break the straps. He shook his head to clear it. “I became curious and decided to look into his background. As it happens, I found that he is a descendent of the Englishman on whom my genome was based…so that man must have succeeded in reproducing after all,” Khan said with a curl of his lip. “He was terribly remiss in those matters, despite his other extraordinary qualities. And I could not bring myself to destroy his great-grandchild.”

Molly’s lip twitched. “How lucky for the rest of the crew,” she said, but something seemed to soften in her, and she lowered her phaser. She watched him for a moment more, then, to Khan’s immeasurable astonishment, turned and walked unsteadily off the Bridge. 

He blinked in admiration. He’d seen how aroused she was, scented the moisture shining between her thighs from her soft, swollen cunt. He could not have walked away from her, he knew. 

He waited, willing his cock to stop its aching and throbbing. Perhaps she’d gone to the brig after all. He was in for a very long wait, in that case. As the minutes passed and turned into hours, he tried many times to turn his mind to other matters, without success. He did succeed in finding an interstellar dust cloud and hiding the _Vengeance_ in its murky depths, then began searching for some way to flood the Bridge with a soporific gas. He’d sedate himself for the next few days. It was the only way. He’d go mad otherwise.

Just as he finally succeeded in identifying the override that would release the gas and ease him into blessed sleep, a thick wave of delicious, sweet, sublimely female scent washed over him again, taking him by surprise and actually tearing a whimper from his throat. 

At the same moment, the secondary restraints---the ones that trapped his hands to his armrests---deployed, locking him down. And he felt a touch on his body that, to his shock, made him spasm and release a few hot drops of semen into his trousers.

It was Molly. Her little hands were encircling him, touching his shoulders, his chest. Khan’s eyes slid shut. He canted his hips helplessly, and groaned. 

“I’ve just done something to this ship, Khan,” she crooned in his ear. “Something you won’t like much. But it’s fully reversible, so long as I get what I want.”

“Molly,” Khan rasped, throwing aside his earlier threat to kill her if she interfered further with the _Vengeance_. He could not harm an Omega in full heat, could do nothing but plead with her for release. “I’ll do anything, anything, if you’ll just cut me free, let me take you. I can satisfy you. Please,” he begged as she came into sight beside him, her touch traveling down his belly to stroke the line of soft hair, slipping downward, ever downward, but so torturously slow.

“I’ve created a progressive fault in the life support sequencer,” Molly panted, leaning down and taking a hungry breath against the soft skin behind his ear. “In a week, life support will begin to fail all over the ship. The fault is not in the life support code itself; I used a different route. If you take me to an outpost and drop me off, then leave, I’ll contact you via subspace and tell you where the fault is. Not before.”

“That will---augh,” Khan yelped as her fingers gave one of his nipples a slow, hard, deep pinch. “If I refuse---if life support fails---”

“I have prepared a way to survive, if it comes to that. You’ll have no such recourse, I guarantee it, and once you’re gone I’ll do with your crew what I think best. Just agree to let me go, Khan,” she said, combing both hands through his thick black hair. “Just give me your word, and I’ll set you free. And then...I’ll let you have me. I’d really prefer that option, you beautiful beast of a man,” she purred. “How I want you.”

Something in Khan’s mind snapped. “Yes. Yes. I swear by the lives of my crew that you’ll have your freedom. Now,” he snarled, straining hard against his restraints, “give me my reward, Omega.”

Molly backed away from him again, her legs still shaky, and turned to tap at the nearest display; Khan groaned to see her blushing bottom and the soft, shadowed nook below where her arse curved into the tops of her thighs. He needed...needed….

And suddenly his restraints retracted, and he was free. He exploded out of the chair toward her, but pulled up short and nearly fell when Molly threw out a hand and barked, “Stop!” 

Her eyes were firm. “We do this my way. Captain’s quarters, now.” 

It was only a short walk, but Khan struggled every step of the way to keep from seizing her and pulling her down right there in the corridor. At every moment, he reminded himself of the power she held over him now. It would be her way, in all things. It was fitting; he had not treated her well at all, he reflected ruefully.

And finally, finally, the door to the captain’s quarters slid open. It held nothing of Admiral Marcus’s scent, of course; the fool had not had time to sully it. Khan was absurdly grateful; if he’d smelled that acrid Beta stench, it would have been even more difficult to leash the violence that was leaping inside him. As it was, he followed Molly to the bed and stood, trembling, as she climbed on and knelt to look up at him. 

“Strip,” she told him, her eyes glittering. And Khan obeyed. When his heavy Alpha organ was revealed, swelling to its full length before her face, he allowed himself a smirk when he saw the hitch of her breath and the squirm of her hips. Of course. In her world of Betas, she’d never seen a proper cock before. 

“Is that…” she ventured, licking her lips. 

“Yes. I am an Alpha,” he said proudly. “I told you I would satisfy you, pretty Omega.”

“Then come here,” she said, lying back and holding out her arms. “I can’t wait any more. I want you now.”

Khan sprang onto the bed and onto her body, sliding his skin against hers. In a moment, he’d turn her, lodge his cock in the groove of her cunt and just shove…

But she was opening her legs. “Khan, now.” She pulled at his shoulders, just as if she could hope to move him. 

“Turn over,” he panted, almost in a frenzy, his fingers sliding against her wetness and bringing her taste to his mouth. He growled his pleasure at her deliciousness. “As nature intended…”

“No, like this. This is what I want,” she said forcefully, and Khan’s breath left his body. So filthy, this Molly. An Omega on her back…his weight fully on her, letting him trap her face to face with him...It was something he’d never dreamed of truly allowing himself, even though he’d spent nights in his youth, in his dormitory bed, pulling on his cock, taking shameful pleasure at the thought of a sweet little Omega in that perverse position...and now, this Molly was actually demanding it.

Hesitantly, shaking with need, he positioned his hips between her open legs. He needed to enter her, but his hands were occupied in holding himself up---what should he do? He shifted his weight onto one hand and took hold of his cock; it bumped awkwardly against her cunt. By hell! He, Khan, was fumbling like a boy. He bit back a curse. 

But Molly was reaching down, and even though her face turned red to feel his flesh, she was guiding his cock, he was there, and finally, after the age of waiting, he slid inside her with a groan. Molly gave a mewling cry under him, and Khan looked down in alarm; was he crushing her? 

“Khan, you’re so big, so thick.” She was panting, her hand on his shoulder, bidding him to stay still. And after an agonizing minute, her face relaxed and she pulled him close. “You feel so good. I need you to move,” she told him, wrapping her legs around his body. He shifted his weight, experimenting, and Molly sighed with pleasure. “Yes. More.”

Khan finally found the movements he needed, shifting his weight and angling his hips just so. She was giving little whimpers underneath him that he found rather charming; with a toothy smile, he gave her a particularly hard thrust, and she threw her head back and cried out. “Harder, Khan. Faster.” Her hands moved against his chest, his throat. Then she pulled his head down to hers, and their mouths crashed together in a hungry, desperate kiss. 

And Khan worked her hard, finally letting himself fuck into her as deeply and roughly as he craved to, while Molly squealed and wriggled and sighed under him. Khan’s head was swimming with the intensity of this mating, and he soon felt that hot swelling begin to stir at the base of his cock. 

Molly’s little hands were tapping at him, her voice sounding in his ear. “Khan,” she was calling. “You’re heavier than you look...I need...roll over.” 

Khan snarled with lust, and his cock pulsed fiercely; now this Omega wanted to straddle his body, to sit on his cock? He’d barely imagined such an act. She must truly wish to degrade him as an Alpha, show him who had the upper hand now. And he was amazed to realize that he felt an intense excitement in his belly at the thought. 

Carefully, to avoid hurting her thigh, he turned them over, and once he was actually lying on his back, his hands settling on her hips, he cracked his eyes open again. God, there she was on top of him, moving herself wantonly over him, her mouth open, her back curving, her little pink breasts on display. He reached for them, pinched the nipples, touched her belly and tickled her rudely exposed clit, his fevered brain reeling with the delicious depravity of it all. And Molly rode his cock, and wailed. 

“Oh, Khan, you’re so deep in me,” she keened. “Oh...but I want more, more! Push up harder,” she begged him, her hands running over his chest. “Please.”

“My knot is coming,” he groaned, arching his back. “Just a few moments more.”

“Your knot?” Her eyes flickered open, her brow knitted, and Khan tossed his head back in exultation. She didn’t know, she had no idea what was coming, and Khan would love watching her shake apart as ecstasy took her unawares….

“My knot,” he ground out, showing her his teeth. “It’s swelling at the base of my cock. It’s getting bigger by the moment, Molly. Do you feel it?”

“Oh my god,” Molly moaned. Her lip was trembling. “Oh, Khan. I...I think I want it.”

“Sit on it, Omega,” Khan said, savoring the taste of the obscene words falling from his lips. He took both her hands in his own, helping her balance. “Sit hard on my knot, take it all. Let me watch your face. Do it,” he snapped in his most commanding Alpha tones, and Molly bit her lip, and settled her full weight onto him. 

The knot pressed inside her, stretching her, and her mouth opened in a scream. Her whole body trembled, and Khan held her hands so she would not topple. His own eyes rolled back in his head; he could feel every flutter of her orgasm around his swelling cock. Then her body was contracting around him, milking him, and he jerked his hips up into her and roared out his climax so that it echoed into the beams of the starship. 

A soft sobbing met his ears; Molly was cuddling down against his body, laying her head on his chest. His semen spilled out of her, down around his hips to wet the mattress. The knot shifted where it was seated in her, and both of them gasped. He put his arms around her instinctively. 

“We’re locked together now, Molly,” he said into her damp hair. “For a while. Then after an hour or so, we’ll mate again. And again, until your heat is done.”

“How long?” she asked against his collarbone. 

“Some days. We’ll need to get you a contraceptive so you don’t come away with a child in your belly,” he said, a little regretfully.

She lifted her head, her eyes wide. “Oh...of course. A child...I’ll think about the contraceptive, Khan,” she said softly, her hands stroking his face. “A child. I’ve always wanted one, but….” 

“Stay with me,” he heard himself saying. “Be my mate. Let me Bond with you.” Her mouth opened in astonishment, and he continued, the words spilling out of him, his chest aching with a feeling he’d never imagined before. 

“You’re a superior woman, so strong and brave. You’ve twice mastered me---me!---with your cunning. I’ve been a brute, and I owe you an abject apology...Molly, can you ever forgive me?” he asked. “At least consider it? We can explore the stars together. And I’ll give you children, such children as you could never imagine, fleet and powerful and beautiful and brilliant. Please, Molly,” Khan pleaded, his heart in his throat.

She looked at him soberly, then moaned as their connection tightened; orgasm took them both, and he rocked her gently in his arms as she sighed helplessly atop him. 

When the tide of their pleasure had ebbed once more, she looked again into his eyes, searchingly. “What about your crew, Khan?”

“You’ll be my mate. You’ll have power of life and death over me, by our laws. They will honor you and listen to your words. And,” he added, struck by sudden inspiration, “you can help them all find Omega mates. I won’t deny any of my crew the experience I just had with you,” he told her, cupping her cheek. “I love them all too much, Molly.”

“We could make a good few lost Omegas like me very happy,” Molly said softly. Then a shadow came over her eyes. “You...you’re still a murderer, Khan.”

“Yes,” he said frankly. “Some of those deaths were more clearly justified than others. I’ll always believe that killing the Admiral was right and just. But others…” He thought for a moment. “If it would appease you, I can make you a promise never to kill again.”

“We will need to talk quite a bit more about this, Khan,” she told him. “But...if you are honest with me...perhaps I can forgive you.”

“And if you choose to go with me, life won’t be easy,” he cautioned her. “We will be fugitives. We’ll need to find a planet where we can all live, and build a colony far away from everything. We’ll need to be very creative, very resourceful.” 

“Yes,” she said. “I want to. Back on Earth, I’m a freakish Omega. There’s nothing for me there.”

“Oh, Molly,” Khan said, holding her like the treasure she was. “We Alphas will hold you Omegas in the highest honor.”

“I have much to forgive you for, Khan,” she said in return, but Khan was thrilled to see a light kindle in her eyes. “However, if you hold to your promise, I think I could be very happy with you.”

“I swear it on my my honor,” he said, and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (belated) birthday prompt for the steadfast and supremely talented rottenbrainstuff! Happy birthday, and I hope you'll enjoy your shiny new khanolly omegaverse :)

Accuse not Nature; she hath done her part;  
Do thou but thine.  
John Milton, Paradise Lost

*****

Molly paused with her hand on the locking mechanism and peeked out through the door’s small window at the two Augment women who were walking in the corridor outside, chatting to each other. Almost instinctively, Molly shrank back as one of their heads slowly turned in her direction; that was all Molly needed, for one of them to notice her scent. But the woman just gave an odd, cool sort of smile, the expression fleeting on her elegant face, and kept walking down the corridor, away from Molly. 

Even as her body relaxed, Molly pressed her lips together unhappily. She slapped the lock, and the door slid closed behind her as she turned quickly away, making for one of the many uninhabited areas of the Vengeance. 

It had been a year since she and Khan had come to their uneasy detente. A year since he had abducted her off the Enterprise with some wild scheme of requiring her expertise to breed Alpha to Alpha; a year since Molly had suffered days of mortal fear followed by a week of fevered mating with her would-be captor. She’d proven to him then that she’d not stand for his tyrannical treatment, that she would stop at nothing to keep her freedom; he’d gotten the message. And not long afterward, when Khan had woken his Augment brethren from their centuries-long sleep, he had taught his crew to treat Molly with the respect she’d demanded.

But still, for most of that year Molly had felt herself lost among these tall, powerful people. Not only were they physically imposing, but also frighteningly intelligent, with sharp eyes and ringing voices; Molly could barely follow the frenetic tempo of their intellectual debates, much less join in. 

But shamefully enough, it was their beauty that bothered Molly most of all. Pathetically shallow of her, but---it just wasn’t fair. Why must each and every man and woman be striking in their own way? Why must their features be sculpted, their coloring unusual and dramatic, as if the geneticists who had designed them had been determined to make each Augment a living work of art? 

Perhaps their beauty was meant to make them more charismatic, and thus more compelling leaders. But to Molly’s mind, it simply made them intimidating, especially the women. And as a group, they were terrifying. 

Then there was Molly herself: shortish, brownish, on the smartish side of normal, and passably pretty on a good day. Perfectly serviceable as a junior medical officer on the Enterprise, of course. But here on the Vengeance, she often felt like a twitchy little sparrow among spectacular birds of paradise.

And Molly of all people sat at the side of the Augments’ leader, who was first among them all? It did not shake out, as her mother used to say. 

Her mouth turned down in misery as she walked farther and farther from the inhabited areas. She wondered if Khan even remembered that she was to go into Heat soon. There had been a time he had asked her when he could Bond with her, when he’d begged her to give him a child. But he had been closeted with his closest cronies for weeks now, and had barely spoken to her. 

Surely he regretted his rash decision, back when he’d been so alone, to ask her to come with him and his people as they fled far past the boundaries of known space, seeking a new home far from the Federation. Now, all Khan needed from Molly was her help finding other “lost” Omegas like herself, so that the rest of his Alpha crew could seek out mates. 

Oh, she knew where the registry was. She could tell Khan exactly how to break into the Federation’s medical records and locate thousands of Omegas. But something in Molly was reluctant to mention the registry, for after he knew of it, what use would she be to him? He might well drop her off at some outpost, there to make her way back to Earth and a solitary life, half in hiding from her own nature. She wasn’t sure she could bear it, if that happened. 

Molly stepped through yet another door and locked it behind her, then strode down the corridor as her shoes rang on the plas-steel grating underfoot. So quickly was Molly moving that she didn’t see the Augment woman until she’d almost fallen over her, there where she leaned in the corner of a vestibule, deep in shadow. 

Molly drew back with a gasp, but the woman just looked over at her, the whites of her eyes picking up what little light filtered down from the utility strips. A flash of steel reflected those lights; the Augment was holding a wicked knife. 

“Um,” Molly said, suddenly on the edge of panic. She stumbled backward a step. 

“Molly, it’s me,” the woman said, not stirring from her position. Molly’s eyes were getting used to the gloom, and now she could see the cloud of dark curls, the perfectly oval deep-brown face with its perennially sharp expression.

“Juno. H-hi,” said Molly in relief, but cursing her nerves and her lack of poise before one of Khan’s closest friends. She looked closer, and saw that opposite the knife, Juno’s long hand held a piece of wood. The floor at her feet was littered with shavings. 

“Are you...carving?” Not composing symphonies or researching theoretical physics, as she supposed the Augments did in their spare time?

“I needed some quiet,” Juno said, flicking another precise bit off the wood. “Augments talk a lot, don’t we, and I get tired of it from time to time. That’s when I come out here to make something.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just…” Molly drew back, not wanting to intrude. 

“No, stay. I’ve got something to say to you.”

Molly hesitated, but Juno didn’t say anything yet. She just kept whittling the wood, her face intent, and Molly found herself speaking just to fill the silence.

“I didn’t know you liked to carve,” Molly said, but thought to herself that it fit well with Juno’s pensive nature. Molly leaned in a little, and gestured to the rough shape in Juno’s hand. “What’s that going to be?”

“I don’t know yet.” Juno held up the wood and considered it. “Perhaps it wants to be a human hand. See the curve here, like a palm and fingers? Or perhaps it’s a sail, part of a seafaring ship. I’ll know soon.” Juno turned her startling green eyes, surely some genetic designer’s idea of a flourish, upon Molly. “What are you doing, so far out in the corridors?”

“Um. I...well, a little of the same, I suppose.” Molly drew back and leaned against the other side of the vestibule, mirroring Juno. 

“Hiding.” Juno carved off another chip. “From whom?” The question seemed rather rhetorical.

“I’m not hiding.” Even to herself, Molly sounded defensive.

“You’re about to have your heat,” Juno said, pushing her knife slowly to peel away a long curl. “Not to put too fine a point on it, your scent is unmistakable. So you’re hiding from all of us Alphas, but most of all from your mate. Like Omegas do.”

Molly blinked, confused, wishing again that she had lived in a world where Alphas and Omegas existed as a part of life, as the Augments had. “So you think I should...not hide?” 

“I didn’t say that. By all means, hide to your heart’s content. Just, please, Bond with Khan when he finds you.” Juno raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Khan won’t...he doesn’t want me. Why would he?” She flushed with the admission, at the bitterness in her voice.

“Why would he not? I’ve known Khan my whole life, Molly. Better than anyone. Yes, he wants you.” Juno peered narrowly at her.

“Is that why he hasn’t really talked to me in weeks?” Molly crossed her arms. “These days, all he does is work. You’re always shut in the Ready Room, you and Khan and Gabriel and those others.”

“Khan has responsibilities he cannot neglect, Molly. Preparations to make for our future---”

“I understand that. I just think it’s unlikely that he cares to Bond with me.”

“If you don’t accept Khan, all hell will break loose on this ship. There will be fights in the corridors for the right even to approach you. Tiresome, all that noise and drama.” Juno tossed her curls, annoyed.

Molly scoffed. “Oh, come off it. Who would fight over me?”

“Most of the men, I happen to know,” said Juno, “and a few of the women.” Her knife flashed and flashed again, settling into a steady rhythm against the wood’s fine grain. “It’s not just because you’re the only Omega in sight, though that’s certainly a factor. No, you’re more interesting than you give yourself credit for. More...spirited, I suppose.”

“Why...would you say that to me?” Molly looked up at Juno, searching her calm face, and Juno left off her carving for a moment to meet Molly’s eyes.

“Like I said, I’d really rather you put aside these useless self-doubts and just Bond with Khan. He’s my friend,” Juno said, “as well as our leader. He needs a mate.”

“And all of you Augments need my help, don’t you.” They were just using her, of course.

“We do. I do, Molly. I want a mate too,” Juno said frankly. “A proper Omega man, after all this time. He’s out there, in some space station or colony, just waiting for me. And with your help, I intend to find him.”

Molly looked up at Juno, humbled to see the expression on her face. Juno looked resolute, she looked lonely; she looked...she looked like Khan. Molly’s heart gave a painful squeeze.

“Of course I want you happily mated,” Juno was saying, “so you’ll do all you can to help all of us find our own mates. And I’ve seen the way you look at Khan. You love him, clearly.”

Molly would not cry. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. He didn’t seem to care when I left the captain’s suite last week, and began to sleep in empty crew quarters---”

“That’s because he knows how Omegas are, how they act before their heats. You wouldn’t know that, of course, but we Alphas do. Even now, the way you’re running away...that’s all part of typical behavior. You’re running because you know it will drive Khan mad...so he will come after you.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t agree,” Molly said, crossing her arms, not a little offended by the notion that she was acting on mere instinct.

“I could be wrong, I suppose. About a man I’ve known since before either of us could speak.” Juno’s impatience was clear. “But you’ll do as you will. Just one last thing: if you refuse to follow logic, just follow instinct. That’s my advice, take it or leave it.” She held up the piece of wood to the light once more. 

Juno’s words took a moment to settle into Molly’s mind, and anxiety burned through her blood. Or was it the first tingle of her oncoming heat? “But I didn’t grow up around Alphas, or other Omegas. How can I know what’s instinct and what’s real?”

“Instinct is real, obviously,” Juno said, her voice dry. “And there’s nothing wrong with following it. Look at this, Molly. It’s going to be a breaking wave.” 

Juno turned the wood, scoring lines lightly into the surface with the tip of her knife; indeed, the curled shape did look as though it could resemble a wave, with time and care and perhaps some paint. Molly shivered as she studied it, and crossed her arms tightly.

“Hm. You’d best move fast,” Juno told her, looking her up and down. “You’re six hours out from full heat, no more. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Khan you came this way. Wouldn’t be sporting. Go.” Juno pointed down the corridor.

“I told you, he’s not coming,” Molly said, rather weakly, as she moved past Juno into the darker gloom of the ship. 

“He’ll be there. Or someone else will, I promise you. Gabriel might dare it. Or Joachim, or Pietr, or Nanaya,” Juno called after her. “Lock the door, or open it for the one you choose. It’s all up to you, Omega.” 

Something near to panic spiked through Molly then, and she called back a hasty goodbye to Juno before slapping another door lock closed. Then, her heart beating wildly, she began to run.

*****

Twenty-four hours later, Molly drew up her knees on the upholstered bench, clutching her glass of cold water. She drank deeply, then stared out the window into the moving starfield, the one source of light, as the steady thrum of the port nacelle vibrated faintly through her body. 

She’d wandered for hours before stumbling upon this little room, which was likely some sort of observation lounge, or even a break room for anyone who happened to be working in this part of the ship. It made sense, she supposed; the nacelles were half a kilometer out from the main body of the ship, so vast was the Vengeance. So much the better, to isolate her.

There was a replicator here, in any case. And a place for her to lie down, and access to the ship’s library. She’d locked the door, modifying the lock a bit for extra security, and swallowed a contraceptive in case her resolve broke. Then she’d provided herself with bedding, food, the latest pathology publications, and some old Earth telly; she’d be as comfortable as she could be while she waited out her heat. 

Which was...not very comfortable at all. Molly arched her back against the bench and let out a groan. She didn’t want to eat, and she didn’t even want to watch any Glee. No, she just wanted to drink water, and to mate. Oh, she’d forgotten how miserable she’d been during her first and only unpartnered heat as an adolescent; and here she was again, spending a heat alone with no Alpha to satisfy her...no Khan. 

Shoving down her loneliness and her longing, Molly pressed the chilly glass to her forehead and shifted in her seat; she was already so swollen between her legs. The fabric of her clothing was driving her mad as it shifted against her skin; she dearly longed to tear it away, leave it in a forgotten pile upon the floor. The only thing she wanted against her naked skin now was that of another. 

This would only get worse, she knew, and suddenly she missed Khan with an intensity that went far beyond the demands of her body. She missed the cold fire of his moods, his unstoppable drive to achieve his ends, the way he looked at her when he required the use of her body. How she wished she that she was beloved by him, that she was more than just her mousy little self. 

From out in the corridor came a thumping as of running feet, and Molly stiffened, fear jolting through her. There was no reason for anyone to come up here, no reason at all, unless---

“Molly,” she heard, muffled, outside the locked door. “I’m here. Let me in.”

There was no mistaking that rich baritone. He had followed her, he’d actually come. “Khan,” she whispered, as every cell in her body screamed for her to run to him. But she didn’t move. 

“I know you’re in there, Molly. I tracked you here, no sensors---fair and square. It’s over. Open up.” 

Still Molly said nothing. Surely her heat drove Khan to seek her out, just as he’d done a year ago; it stood to reason he’d remember her existence now. He was here to take his pleasure, and afterward, he’d be gone again, leaving her lonelier than ever. No. 

“Molly. I’ll go mad if you don’t let me in.” A heavy thud; he’d struck the door. And again. “This is a torment, Molly. What have I done to---”

“Hardly a word for weeks,” Molly called out, frozen to her place. “You ignore me until I become something you want, is that it?”

“I…” A growl of frustration; Molly closed her eyes and saw him as he must be, running a pale hand through his black hair. “No. I was working.”

“Of course you were. Twenty hours a day and more. It’s all you care about.” 

“I was preparing,” he called through the door. “Molly. I knew your heat was coming, by the way you withdrew. I knew I’d be gone a week...That’s time my people don’t have. I had to hammer out a plan, get all to agree to it. The latter took far longer than the former.”

Molly was silent. It sounded like truth. Well she knew how the Augments loved to talk and argue. And, she remembered, she had pulled back from him before he had closeted himself with his advisors, not the other way round.

“Unlock this door, Molly. I intend to Bond with you. It’s time I made this official.”

And there it was. Molly’s heart gave a sweet pang. “You meant what you said, then? A year ago?” 

“I swore it upon my honor, Molly. Of course I meant it. Or do you doubt my promise?”

He had sworn, indeed. And oh, the memories of the week that had followed… “Unlock,” Molly said on impulse.

The door began to open, but jerked to a stop in its frame; Khan’s blows had bent the plas-steel. She spied his outline against the bright light outside, and shrank back as he shoved at the door, roaring in frustration. 

Finally, finally he broke his way in, and Molly felt his eyes upon her before he turned to shove the door closed. One fast kick bent the bottom of the door; it would not open again until repaired. 

“I’ll break us out,” Khan said, advancing upon her, “when we are done. But now, Molly---”

“Wait, Khan,” she said, faintly, for she had faltered when he had stepped into the starlight flooding from the window, resolve hardening his ice-blue eyes. She held out a hand to stop him. “When---if you Bond with me, what will change?”

“You will be in my blood, and I in yours,” he said, licking his teeth with the tip of his tongue. Such sharp teeth, she noticed with a shiver. “Our scents will change, so that all will know we are Bonded. You will hold power of life and death over me by our laws, and I will have the right to kill any who seek to take you from me.” He drew closer, slowly, as if he were wary of her claws.

“And if someone were to try to take you...from me?” Molly did not drop the hand that warded him back. 

Khan’s brow crinkled. “I suppose you’d have the same right. But it will never happen. It never has. The leader’s Omega...he is hers, forever. He cannot Bond with another. Why would he?” He came even closer to her outstretched, close enough to touch his lips to the tips of Molly’s fingers. “Why would I?”

He gave her such a look then, of naked hunger, of consummate devotion, that she recalled how he had looked a year ago when he’d been trapped in the captain’s chair with her phaser trained upon him, utterly at her mercy...and she vividly remembered how it had felt to know that she had outwitted him, Khan, the Augment who had designed the ship. She’d been certain then that she could do anything, with enough determination. When had she lost sight of that knowledge?

I may not feel confident all the time, she thought in a flash, but I can choose, I can dare to have faith in myself, to trust myself, between times. And that’s enough. I am enough. 

She let her fingers rest on his mouth, then stood still while he turned his head and laid a kiss within her palm. Molly gave a sigh, but then, Khan’s long hand shot up and closed hard around her wrist. 

“You’ll be mine,” he growled, pulling her toward him. “I’ll mark you, claim you. All will know what you let me do to you.” He snaked his free arm behind her back, hooked steely fingers into her neckline, and tore sharply downward. “Clothes, Molly? Really? Get them off. Right now.”

Her blood roared in her ears. She jerked her wrist free of his grip, the better to pull her dress downward; with the great rent in the neckline, he’d ruined it. Well, off it went, and she tossed it away. She toed off one boot, but stumbled as she tried to remove the other; Khan caught her before she could fall, but instead of righting her, he bore her down to the floor. 

Molly kicked and struggled, trying to remove the stubborn boot, for he’d already pushed his body between her legs so that she couldn’t use her other foot to kick it off. Impatiently, Khan reached back and gripped the offending boot, pulling backward until it flew across the room and hit a wall, unseen. By then Khan had pulled off his shirt, and was now opening his trousers. 

It was all happening so quickly, but Molly begrudged every second that Khan was not inside her. She pushed his hand away from her bra, unhooking it herself, but she wasn’t fast enough to keep him from ripping her knickers. 

“Turn over, Molly,” he said in that tone of command that made her quiver, and she obeyed him instantly, instinctively. But in her haste, she struck her elbow across his jaw, knocking his face to one side. 

“Minx. That hurt.” 

“Liar. You’re not injured,” Molly hissed over her shoulder. She reached back to catch his hard thigh, tugging at the rumpled fabric of the trousers he still half-wore, pulling him toward her. “Come on, Khan, please.”

“I may be an Augment,” he replied, sounding almost calm, “but I have as many pain receptors than anyone. Hold still for your punishment.” 

“Khan,” Molly cried, writhing, the soft carpet a torture on her inflamed skin, her belly, her nipples. “Please---”

But he was holding her down, and she felt him draw back, heard him inhale the instant before he landed a hard spank on her bottom. Pain bloomed pink across her skin, and Molly gave a scream.

“Get your knees up,” Khan panted. “Dip your belly and show me that pussy. Oh, by hell, woman, look at you. No, keep your legs tight together. Don’t move.” 

He drew back again, and this time the blow landed low on her arse so that she also felt the sting on her sex. Another cry broke from her throat, followed by a chest-deep moan as she felt her pussy swell even tighter inside.

A swipe of Khan’s fingers there; surely he was tasting her now, but she felt the press of his thighs against the backs of hers, and there, there was the blunt pressure of his thick Alpha cock. And in the next second he was entering her, so huge and demanding, piercing deep into the ache in her belly, the hard length of him hot with his surging blood. “Ah,” he sighed behind her, when he was fully seated. “Good girl.”

Molly keened with the sweet pain of it, pushing back helplessly against him, needing more, more. Khan gave a groan and obliged her, hooking one strong arm over her shoulder to force her body against his. His right hand, hot from spanking her, sought her own and laced their fingers together against the floor. And there he held her pinned, thrusting inside her again and again as Molly struggled to keep her burning bottom lifted for him. 

Time seemed to hang suspended as they grappled there on the floor, the cool starlight sifting in from the window to rime their damp skin with silver. Molly’s face had ended up near a chair leg; she stared at it unseeing as sensation surged unstoppably through her. The throb of the nacelle surrounded them, the vibration stronger here upon the floor, and even that much bid fair to rattle Molly apart. She could feel Khan’s breath upon her spine as he hunched over her, pressing his forehead against the base of her neck, pushing, pushing, pushing into her body. 

Then Khan’s fingers were cupping her jaw; his thumb stroked the back of her ear. “It’s nearly time, my Molly,” he murmured into her hair. Time to make their Bond, he meant. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes,” she replied, helplessly honest. He’d bite into her skin, deliberately draw blood; she’d bear a scar--- 

“I regret I cannot be gentle,” he said, a strange edge in his voice. “But I will make it quick. Pull your hair aside for me.”

Molly whimpered as she obeyed, almost flinching away when Khan touched his mouth to the place where her shoulder met her neck. It was his tongue she felt there, not yet his teeth, but fear twisted in her stomach even as instinct bade her tilt her head to give him room.

“I’m afraid too,” she heard him say, and something in his voice told her how much it cost him to admit it. “Afraid to truly wound you. Afraid to do it wrong.”

“Follow your instinct,” Molly whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the first swelling of his knot. “That’s...all you can do…now.”

“Molly,” he gasped, his knot growing, his hips beginning to stutter. And now she forgot the burn of the carpet, forgot the crick in her neck and the ache in her pussy, because now she was feeling his teeth scrape open against her skin.

“Please,” she heard herself repeating, without knowing what it was she begged him for. “Please.” 

One final shove against her backside, and his knot pressed into her pussy, seating itself as Khan groaned against her flesh and began to come. In response, something deep inside her pulled tight, tighter, unbearable, until in a blinding moment she began to shiver into pieces underneath him, calling out her surrender until the little room echoed. 

Then pain wove its way into her pleasure, bearing her away on a current of fire. He’d bitten her hard, his teeth locked in her flesh, and dull red heat pulsed outward from that spot. He dragged his tongue across the wound, searing it, making it sting, and Molly’s eyes slipped closed as her blood began to burn in her veins. 

At some point he had pushed her down flat on the floor, and he lay atop her now, his knees keeping her legs open for him as he continued to pulse in her. “Molly,” he whispered in her ear, and she turned her head to kiss him, tasting her own blood, luscious inside his mouth. 

“You are my mate,” she murmured, feeling the truth of it in every cell of her body. She was changing, she knew; all would scent Khan on her, forever. Now that it was done, she was no longer afraid. 

“My mate,” Khan sighed, sagging with exhaustion over her as his climax finally began to ebb. “I regret your pain, to make you so.”

“It wasn’t so bad. Giving birth will be far worse,” she pointed out. “And I’ll do that willingly.”

“You...truly, now?” He stroked her cheek.

“Well, not this time. But I will, after we’ve settled somewhere our children can be safe. And begun to find mates for the others.” She’d tell him of the Omega registry, she resolved, thinking of the lonely look in Juno’s eyes. No more holding back. She wanted to see Juno’s children playing with their own.

“Yes, Molly. Oh...yes.”

Khan tensed and came again, gasping, and Molly braced to bear it, along with her own pleasure. When Khan lifted his head once more, it was to speak in his familiar tone of command. 

“At your next heat,” he told her, “you will conceive. I will work day and night to find our planet, and I’ll drive the others onward with the promise of mates of their own. I will succeed, and then I’ll hold you to that promise, Molly.”

“Work as hard as you want,” she retorted. “But never ignore me as you do it, all right? I thought you were done with me, Khan. It hurt.” She craned her head to catch his eyes.

“Perhaps I made a wrong assumption, but so did you. Because I will never, ever be done with you, Molly,” he said, and gave a wolfish smile. “You’ll need your courage.”

“That, I have,” she answered, and pulled him down for another bloody kiss.


End file.
